Congle
|release date = 2012-09-04 |release version = 1.0.0 |available = Level 7 |island(s) = Cold, Air, Oasis, Gold, Tribal, Composer |beds required = 3 |element1 = Air |element2 = Water |element3 = Cold |class = Natural |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = + Tweedle and Maw + Toe Jammer and Pango + Mammott and Quibble |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 50 |selling price coin = 22,000 |placement xp = 11,000 |rare version = |epic version = |dawn of fire version= |composer version = }} Description The Congle is an orange furry monster with stalk eyes that are similar to those of a snail or crab. It sits down and plays a drum that appears to be its own eggshell. It has two-toed, bird like feet with tiny talons and no visible nose. It has three-fingered hands with fingernails, which the orange fur does not cover. On top of its stalk like eyes there are orange furry tufts. If you look closely at its conga drum, you can see small flecks of rainbow-colored paint. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by nodding its head side to side similar to the Deedge, though the Deedge nods forward and back in a faster pace. The Congle's hands are firmly positioned on its conga drum, ready to play. Song Audio sample: The Congle's contribution to an island's song is a conga drum sound. Turning the discarded eggshells of other monsters into a membranophone instrument, the Congle strikes the surface of its drum with the palms of its three-fingered hands. On Tribal Island, the Congle sings, "Come on, let's go!" with the PomPom in addition to beating its drum. Breeding The Congle can be bred using monsters that combine to provide all the elements of Air, Water, and Cold. Possible combinations: * + Tweedle and Maw * + Toe Jammer and Pango * + Mammott and Quibble Because Tweedle and Maw take much less time to hatch than both Pango and Quibble, the first combination will provide more breeding opportunities in the same time period (on average). Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Potbelly|9| |T-Rox|7| |Boskus|9| |Fossil-osaurus|17||Guitree|16||Meldablend|5| }} Used in Breeding Wublin Egg Consumption Celestial Egg Consumption Strategy Name Origin The Congle's name is a reference to the instrument called a conga, which has the same sound as the Congle's membranophone. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Costumes Yay Congle Yay 2016.png|Yay 2016 - 2019 On December 2nd, 2016, the Congle put on some peppermint strands that led up to its eyes and added some colorful winter lights to its hands and arms. Its drum also changed its color to red with small gold snowflakes on the bottom and green with a white snow flake on the top of the drum. This was the first time the Congle put on an outfit for any season and was repeated for all subsequent seasons. Notes *The Congle was the second monster developed for the game, the first being the Scups. *The Congle was originally imagined as being green. *The Congle has the highest maximum income value of the three-element natural monsters; this may be because the elements which it possesses are the top 3 highest-income natural single-element monsters. *A Congle's sound can barely be heard if it's placed near a variety of different monsters, because conga drums weren't meant to be highly-ranged instruments. On Cold Island, the Congle can barely be heard anyhow. *The Congle is the third monster to both sing and play an instrument, the first being the Shugabush and the second being the Yool. *The Congle has a random name "Xander" that the Ghazt also has. It also has a random name "Enola" which the Pango also has. *When it sings on Tribal Island, it has somewhat of a British accent. *Congle can be fully seen in some Facebook and Twitter posts. Category:Monsters Category:Air Category:Water Category:Cold Category:Triple Element Monsters Category:Cold Island Category:Air Island Category:Gold Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Composer Island Category:Tribal Island Category:Monsters Who Can Sing English Words and Phrases Category:Fire Oasis Category:Natural Monsters